How Do You Know?
by Kasmus
Summary: A story containing lots of Rizzles and lots of Drama. My first one here. Hope you enjoy ;) My first language isn't english so please be understanding ;D
1. Chapter 1

Jane was sitting at her at desk, studying the evidence of her latest case. She knew she was missing something, but she wasn't able to figure out, what exactly that was. At least not yet. She was definitely going to solve this case; it was only a matter of of the sudden, she was startled by loud paces. She knew immediately that it was her former partner Vince Korsak, because after two years of intense collaboration they knew nearly everything about each other. She knew how he liked his coffee; she knew that he was a huge animal lover, who would rather cross the whole B.P.D to save a spider instead of killing it. She also knew about his alcohol problem that destroyed his third and last marriage, the only one that had mattered to him. She witnessed his ups and downs and she knew how much he was "damaged". In turn, he knew her dark moments, her darkest moment. He saved her when she was pinned down to the floor with two scalpels. Because of Hoyt. He was the only one who had ever witnessed her broken. She repressed the memories of last summer and turned around.

"Hey Jane. I know you are in the middle of an exhausting case, but the new chief medical examiner has just arrived and I thought that we should welcome him."

Jane rolled her eyes and grumbled while she was getting up.

"I really hope the new one is more competent than 'because otherwise we won't solve any murder the next time, and that would really suck."

Korsak shook his head and headed down the entrance, where Lieutenant Cavanaugh was already waiting for them. He wasn't alone. Next to him stood a woman, who was probably as old as Jane, but it seemed that that was the only thing they had in common.

She was shorter than Jane and her hair was obviously lighter than Jane's brown curls. Her shoes alone were were possibly more expensive than Jane's whole outfit. The woman was wearing black high-heels, in which Jane wouldn't be able to walk only a few steps. Her red dress ended shortly above her knees and a black blazer completed the outfit. Her purse was from Armani because Jane remembered the logo. After Jane had looked the brunette one over, she turned to Cavanaugh.

"I thought our new Chief Medical Examiner starts working today"

The woman reached out her hand.

"Oh. I'm going to start soon. My name's Isles and I really look forward to our cooperation"

Janed didn't respond until Korsak slightly kicked her.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. Even though your precursor was the biggest wimp of the whole planet, don't fuck up!"

was noticeable unsettled and did not know what to say. Cavanaugh darted an angry glance at Jane and quit the awkward silence.

"Let me show you your office "

As the two had entered the elevator, Jane looked at Korsak and said "I really hope that I'm not going to miss Pike..."


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later…

"Morning Frost. Korsak". Jane looked at her colleagues as she sat down to continue working on her latest case. It was obvious, that she hadn't got any sleep last night.

"So, what, or _who _kept you awake last night Jane?"

Frost sneered. Jane knew, that she had to tell him what happened, otherwise it was possible that rumours would spread, that she had slept with Johnny Depp or another fancy guy.

"It was Ma, dumbass. She called me at 11 pm and bend my ears by complaining about my dad. Janie, I gave my whole life up for him and he leaves me for this 20 year old Blondie. Janie, how can a man, who loved you once, be so heartless? Janie, Janie, Janie… At 1 am I hang up and went to bed."

"Jane you can't treat your mother like that. She was always there for you. She worked hard to raise you well, and now she needs a little caring, because her husband left her."

Jane looked into Maura's hazel coloured eyes.

"Shouldn't YOU be in the basement talking to your dead buddies?"

"Well, they're dead, but I only talk to them rarely, furthermore we are not able to meet, which I sometimes regret to be honest, but I would never see them as my friends?!"

"Maura, that was a joke. You've been here for two years now, but you still don't have any idea about sarcasm."

"Sarcasm, Jane is ref-"

"Please stop it. If you start reciting Wikipedia that early, I won't survive the whole day. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know as soon as possible that the blood results are back. There was a match."

"Really?"

Jane looked at the results and couldn't believe her eyes.

"That was unpredictable. Frost we have to go. Now!"

She showed Frost the results, took her badge and her jacket and headed to the door.

"I'll call you later Maur'"

Maura nodded and smiled at her best friend. If someone had told her that they would get along with each other that well, she would have recommended visiting a shrink.

The first month was really hard though, as Maura wasn't used to Jane's way to joke. She also had to become adjusted to Jane's abusive words and her swearing, even though she still tries to break her of that habit.

When they first met, she knew that Jane didn't believe in Maura's skills. Although Jane had tried to suppress it, her face and her hands sent clear signals. Maura had a gift for reading the body language of her surroundings. She knew that Jane thought she was incapable, incompetent and that she would only care about fashion. All the better Maura had felt when she could show Jane that the victim had bitten her murderer shortly before her death, so the DNA of the killer was found, which led to a capture. Since then, their friendship started to grow. Maura could talk about everything with Jane. She could rely on her all the time. She was there for the ME. Maura realized that she was blushing and a strange feeling spread in her guts. If Jane only knew…

She pushed away these thoughts and entered the elevator to go down to the basement, her refuge. She looked at the clock in her office and saw, that it was already 10 to 5, which meant that she had only 15 more minute until her working day was over. She signed some important documents and left her office. Afterwards she didn't know why she thought that it was a good idea, but she decided to go to the "Dirty Robber" a bar near the B.P.D to have a drink. Maybe even beer.

As Jane entered the "Dirty Robber" it didn't take much time until she recognized Maura, who obviously had had too much drinks. She had tried to call Maura, but her friend hadn't answered. Instead, she had sent Jane a message, which contained of a party hat. Even though, that could have meant nearly everything, Jane somehow knew where she had to go.

As Maura spotted Jane, she waved and lost her balance, which nearly caused her falling to the floor. She grabbed the table and started to giggle loudly. The detective saw her friend taking a sip of her drink which was BEER?! She went to Maura and sat down next to her.

"When did you start drinking beer?"

"Oh. I thought I need any change."

"Some change, Maura"

"What?"

"It is some change, not any change, god, how much beer did you have?!"

Maura chuckled.

"I know that, but hey, normally I correct your sentences. It's not supposed to be the other way round"

The doctor tried to give Jane an angry look, but it seemed that she wasn't very successful as Jane burst with laughter.

"Oh Maura. I don't know, what I would do without you. You mean so much to me. I love you."

After finishing the sentence she smiled at Maura and took her hand.

Maura felt something, she had not felt for a very long time. She knew that if she didn't go for it now, she would blame herself for the rest of her life. She looked in Jane's dark brown eyes, leaned over to kiss Jane, but as their lips touched Jane pulled back and it was written all over her face, that she was totally shocked. Maura noticed, that tears were filling up her eyes. She mumbled "I'm sorry", took her purse and left the bar as quick as possible. Jane made not a single move to follow her friend. She just looked at the chair, Maura was sitting on, when she was kissing her...


	3. Chapter 3

Maura felt terrible. She knew that this was going to happen but still, she felt terrible. She opened her door and headed straight into her bedroom. She just wanted to stay in her bed for the rest of her life. The blonde snuggled down in her sheets. This evening had been so embarrassing for her and she had lost her best friend. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She could have lived with this thing she felt for Jane for a long time. She would have gone through it. Eventually she would have met the real love of her life and Jane would have been happy for her. Maybe she would have told Jane about her former feelings. Both of them would have laughed. They would have stayed friends…

She had cried for almost an hour until she had fallen asleep. After waking up, she felt a little headache. Maura looked outside. It was already dark. Slowly she got up to shut the window. The cold air felt good on her skin, so she decided to stay like this for a little longer.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Scared by the noise she shrugged. The blonde realized what the ringing meant so she walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. As she walked by the mirror, she saw that she looked horrible. The mascara was spread all over her face and it was pretty obvious, that she spent the last hour crying. The medical examiner rushed into the bathroom to remove quickly her make up. The ringing of the doorbell hadn't stopped and it seemed that this visit was an important one.

"I'm already coming!"

She opened the door, expecting one of her neighbours who ran out of milk or sugar. But Maura was wrong. It wasn't any neighbour. It was Jane. Beautiful Jane was standing outside the door looking very nervous. She was clearly avoiding eye contact as she simply stared on the ground.

"Thank God, Jane. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship. I wish I could turn back the time…"

Jane raised her head and Maura could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Please, Jane. I'm so sorry!"

"You wi-" Jane had to blink back tears so she wasn't able to talk but she took a deep breath and continued.

"So you wish our kiss never happened. Well, then I think that I came here for nothing. I really hope that we will be able to be friends-"

"What do you mean by "I came here for nothing"?", Maura interrupted.

She took a step forward to the detective and she wanted to take Jane's hands so badly, but she didn't go for it, as she was too afraid of getting rejected another time. Instead she just looked into the dark brown eyes and fought back her own tears. She noticed that it was hard for Jane to open up. She forced herself to smile to reassure Jane.

Jane took another deep breath and started talking.

"Alright. I noticed some unknown feeling concerning my social intercourse with you."

"Am I talking like this, when you call me 'googlemouth'?"

Jane had to laugh and her best friend saw that she was calming down as her shoulders relaxed a little bit.

"Damn it Maur'. I have some kind of feeling for you, but I can't figure it out. I mean, I've been in love before, but only with men. I didn't want to say anything to you because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship, which is one of the most important things in my life. So I acted like normal. But then you kissed me in the 'Robber' and I was so confused again. I didn't know if you hade feelings for me or if you only had too much drinks. I was shocked, but not because I didn't like it, actually, it was an amazing feeling. I realized that I'm in love with you Maur'. I wanted to follow you but it was too much for me. That's why I'm here now, I wanted to tell you about my feeling. I dream about you all the time. I get nervous when you talk to me. I get sad when you're not working on a case with me. I'm in love with you Maura… But the first thing you told me was that you already regret kissing me. So it's obvious that you kissed me because of too much beer. We'll see each other at work then. I hope that this won't have any effect on our cooperation. Have a nice day."

Jane turned around and was about to walk away when Maura hold her back. Jane turned back and looked into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. The M.E. stroke Jane's cheek and smiled. The detective felt her heartbeat going faster and faster. Maura bent forward to kiss her friend. As their lips grazed Jane thought that something in her guts was going to explode. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last as long as Jane has hoped, because Maura pulled back. She had a big smile on her face.

"Jane, believe me, I didn't kiss you because I was drunk, I mean sure, I wouldn't have done it if I had been sober, but-"

She raised her hand, as she noticed that Jane wanted to interrupt.

"But with this kiss I wanted to show that you are more for me than "just" my best friend. I fell in love with you. I thought that you didn't and that it would be easier for you to process this if I told you that I regretted the kiss. I'm sorry."

She looked at Jane, who smiled overwhelmingly


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading my story :) And please let me know what you think!

* * *

"It's okay. But ähm Maura, I'd really love to annoy your neighbours by making out with you in public, but it's kinda fucking cold, so would you please ask me to come in?"  
Maura smiled. "Language, Jane, but sure, come in!" The blonde took a step aside so that her friend was able to enter the house. Right after Jane had closed the door, she placed her hands on Maura's waist and kissed her softly, whilst pressing her body against the doctor's one. Maura felt some heat, she hadn't felt in while. Anyway, she pulled back and ended the kiss.

Jane looked a little bit confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all, it was amazing, but it's...you are.. Well you are the first woman I've ever kissed in that kind of way and three months ago I thought that Ian, who is obviously male, was the love of my life, so I need some time to process this. I am in love with you Jane and I want to be with you, but still, it is confusing and everything's new for me. I hope you understand…"

Jane looked encouraging at Maura and caressed her cheek. "Hey, that's fine for me. I mean it's nothing new for me, as it's not my first time" She winked at Maura. "But I also want to take it one step in a time, because you are so important to me"

"Not you first time?! But I thought you and Casey?!"  
"Oh come on Maura, I was in relationships even before Casey." She smiled defiantly at the M.E. "And now stop it. Do you want us to watch a film together? You choose the film and I'm making popcorn. What do you say?"

Tears were running down Maura's face. "Thank you, Jane". Jane stroked Maura's face again, smiled at her and headed into Maura's kitchen.

Maura stood in her hallway for a while, smiling from one ear to the other the whole time. Finally all sorted out well. She was so happy, she wanted this night to never end, well she actually wanted Jane to never leave. She was relieved, that Jane had no problem with taking things slowly.

"Maur'? Are you planning to stay there for the rest of the night?"

"Of course not, Jane. I am just thinking about how happy I am right now. I bet my blood pressure is far too high and so is my pulse."

Jane laughed at Maura's commitment "Wow, that's a really sexy way for telling me, that you're attracted to me."

"Really? I always thought that it is kind of disturbing if you use medical terms when referring to romantic or sexual interactions!"

"Yeah Maura. Maybe I was joking; you're a really classy lady though. I bet you even use that posh language in the bedroom".

Maura blushed and suddenly walked over to her couch. She sat down and remained silent.  
Worried, Jane walked over too. "Did I just say something wrong?" Maura didn't respond anything. Jane was shocked when she realized, that the blonde didn't say anything because she had started to cry silently.

"Oh my god, Maura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Please, please stop crying." Jane sat down next to Maura and stroke her head. She smiled at her friend, so that Maura thought her heart was going to stop beating. "It's okay, I'm just a little bit self-conscious at the moment and I just want to seem perfect, because I don't want to get hurt by anybody. So just give me a second and I'll be posh Maura again!"

"What if I don't want you to be posh Maura? What if I want you to be just yourself?" I like you the way you are Maur'. I am really sorry for making fun of you." Once again, Jane showed Maura her breath-taking smile. The doctor couldn't resist and took Jane's face in her hands and kissed her. As she closed her eyes she felt for the first time that she could totally rely on someone.

Their kiss got more intense as Maura ruffled through Jane's hair, hearing her own breath getting quicker and quicker. She pushed Jane onto her couch so that she could lie on the detective. Jane ran her hands all over Maura's body, who moaned loudly, which made Jane even more longing. Nevertheless she knew that this was clearly getting out of control and stopped kissing the M.E.

"So, what happened with 'Let's take things slowly'?" I'm not saying that I have any problem with speeding things a little bit up, but I'm not sure if that's what you want. Do you really want to continue Maura?"  
"I want you Jane. Now. I think you are right, though. We should take our time, well, my time, because I really want this to work out for a long time. I am so in love with you, Jane."

Maura got up and sat down on one end of the couch.

"So which film do you want to watch, ?" Jane asked.

"There is this very interesting documentary about the protein synthesis airing in ten minutes."

Jane's facial expression darkened. "Oh come on Maura, you've got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm surviving another documentary. How can you find something like that interesting at all?"

"I just think it's amazing that our physical appearance and our behaviour are based on only four different bases and that another combination of those four can have such a huge impact on our lives." She smiled like a child that got every present for Christmas. Jane could not resist.  
"So, that still sounds pretty boring but I don't care what we're watching as long as I can be with you, 'cause I think that YOU are amazing. She came close to Maura's face and gave her a little kiss.

Ten minutes later Maura looked at the brunette and noticed that Jane was already asleep. She was flattered by Jane's beauty. She put a kiss on the detective's forehead and turned around to see the rest of the documentation…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: This is a rather short chapter, let me know what you think though ;)

* * *

"Jane where are you storing your pans, I'll need one for the 'coq au vin'", Maura shouted across the flat so that Jane, who was in her bedroom, could hear her.

"I honestly haven't got the slightest idea, the only meals I cook are frozen pizza and French fries, but have a look beneath the sink, besides, what the hell is 'cock on van'?!" "Coq au vin, Jane, is a delicious French meal that consists among other things chicken, shallots and red wine… Oh I found your pans; they are in the cupboard next to your plates." "Well done Maur'. But I'm kind of starving, so how long will it take you to serve your 'coq au vin'?" "Well, at first I have to prepare the chicken and the shallots and then it has to simmer for at least an hour."

"A whole hour?! How am I supposed to survive another hour? What would you say if we order some Chinese food tonight and tomorrow we'll have 'coq au vin à la Dr. Isles?" "But I already opened the wine and started to chop the onions…" "I'm sure the wine will go along with our Chinese food." "Actually Merlot doesn't really-"

Maura was a little disappointed, because she was really looking forward to introduce Jane to the french way of cooking, although she would never admit that in front of Jane…

"Babe, please don't be sad!" "I'm not sad, it's just-"

"Maur', we've been together now for one month now and we've been best friends for even longer, I can see that you're upset." Jane took a step towards her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. "I promise, I'll eat at least half of your french chicken tomorrow, but please, let me order in today." Maura sighed and pretend to be happy. "If that's what you want, then let's order something." Jane let go and looked into beautiful hazel eyes. She kissed the blonde's forehead. "Thank you babe, you're the best." Maura sighed again. "I know, I know."

20 minutes later Jane paid for their food and closed her door. As she came back she noticed that Maura was about to set the table. "Actually I thought we could make ourselves comfortable and eat on the sofa while we are watching TV." "Oh no Jane. You already got your Chinese food, although I don't really think that people, who live in China, really eat food like that, so I get to decide where we eat and I'm clearly against eating on your couch. I want to have at least a tiny bit of table culture. So stop arguing with me and sit down!"

Even though Jane was impressed by Maura's commanding tone, she pretend to be shocked. "Okay, Colonel Isles. Do you grant me permission to take a sip of my wine or do I have to wait?" "Stop joking, I'm serious." "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Maura brought the dishes and both of them started to eat. "Did you know-""Maura, I never know anything you tell me. And that makes me feel dumb. So please, stop telling me some important facts about any foreign culture." Maura looked a little bit confused. "You never told me that you don't like that, but I'll try to stop it." "Because I like it, frankly, I love it but just not right now. I just want to eat and then snuggle with you." Maura couldn't stop smiling even when Jane concentrated on finishing her dinner.

Five minutes later the women had finished and were already washing the dishes. Maura was standing behind the sink when Jane came from behind and hugged her. "Do you know that you look really hot when you're doing the dishes?", she hissed into the blondes ear. Maura felt some prickling. "Do you know you are very distractive?", Maura countered, "So please let me finish and then I maybe show you that I can be very cute too." Jane kissed Maura's neck and walked over to her couch. "Don't you dare watching TV while I'm stuck here, Jane." "Then stop. We can clean everything up tomorrow." Maura did as she was told and followed to the couch. She sat down and nestled up against the detective, who placed her arm around Maura's shoulder.

As they were starting to watch some new TV-show, the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone Jane?" "Not really. Maybe it's just Marissa, who needs something." Jane stroke Maura's shoulder and got up to answer the door. A little bit crank she shuffled towards the door. She thought that it would be her neighbour or her mum, both of them would be disturbing. Shortly after she had opened the door she saw that it was neither Marissa nor her mum. Speechless she looked into slate blue eyes.

"Casey, what are you doing here?!"

"Hey Jane. I missed you, so I came back."


End file.
